Her Choice
by night Wonder
Summary: This is my take on the story coming from a dream about the phantom, set in more modern times. There are lyrics in the story non of them are mine they belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber.
1. Chapter 1

His first morning at the opera house had started off rather badly with the driver leaving with his luggage, he had had to call the agency to inform them, they would be returning his belongings around lunch.

He was greeted at the door by the men who now ran his family's opera house. "Sir it is wonderful to meet you here" the shorter of the two said shaking Raoul's hand "your rooms have been set on the top floor as requested" the taller of the two said smiling "thank you very much for the accommodations sirs" Raoul said with a light smile on his handsome face "my family has been very pleased with your work and wishes me to give you this" he continued as he handed the men two envelopes, inside were two cheeks with a large sum of money, the two men bowed and thank him as a young girl came to show him to his rooms.

It was just after 9 as the two walked towards the stairs that lead to the lift, which was set on the third floor so as the reserve the beauty of the opera house for the public. when they reached the top floor Raoul found that it had been converted into a penthouse for him from his parents while he began his new life here. He was to start fresh here no more fighting in bars, he was to grow up, stop sleeping with every woman he met. He turned around to see that the girl was still standing in the door waiting for him to say something, he gave her a wicked smile while thinking, if i'm to live here might as well make it enjoyable, he walked slowly over to her looking her up and down "thank you love" he said stroking her cheek, she blushed and gave a small ballerina curtsies, "you're welcome sir" she said without raising her eyes from the ground "it's okay you can look at me love" he said smiling at her, she looked up into his clear blue eyes he looked back down into her wide innocent gray eyes continuing to smile at the small girl, "i must go sir i have to be at rehearsal" she said nervously "very well i shall see you later i hope" he said with a sleigh smile upon his handsome features. She turned and pressed the button to head back down to the rest of the opera house.

"What took you so long Meg" madam Giry demanded as her smallest but best dancer ran into the room late "I was showing him to his rooms" she said looking at the floor, miss Giry looked at her through narrowed eyes before beginning rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2

That night before the performance Christine sat in the dressing room that was all hers for tonight seeing as how the lead had gotten sick and she was the only one to know the part besides the woman. She heard a voice say "remember what I have shown you" before she left for the stage.

Raul was required to attend every show as long as he was living in the opera house, he was for the time being the public face. This is where he first saw Christine again. They had know each other as children by the sea, before Raoul had had to move back and leave his childhood love.

After the performance Raoul slipped away to Christine's dressing room. When he opened the door he saw her lighting a candle. "Little lottie let her mind wonder" he said, she looked up and said "you remember that tune" "little thought am i founder of shoes" he continued "or of riddles of thought" they sang together "or chocolate" he finished. "It's wonderful to see you again" he said with a smile "you look well" "i am thank you" she said, "I have missed you sweet lottie" Raoul said with a tender smile " now we go to supper" he said getting up and heading for the door "no Raoul i can't, you remember the angel my father spoke of? he is very strict" she said trying to get him to leave "then we won't be out late" he said and left. Christine sighed and walked to change, "do you truly wish to go with this slave of fashion?" a voice said from the darkness as all the candles went out "of course not" she said with disgust "he has been a thorn in my side since we were children, always following me around saying he would marry me when we got older!" "sounds like a childs infatuation" the voice said with a laugh "he only got worse as the years past, constantly asking me out trying to kiss me every chance he got, his brother never cared he thought i would come around and love him in return someday, then i moved her and was free till now" she screamed into the dark, not caring if any could hear her. "Why cant i see you?" she begged "look at your face in the mirror" the voice said. Christine whipped around to look in the full length mirror, she merely saw herself but as she kept looking the figure of a man began to appear, as he got closer she could see the the striking eyes and strong jaw held up by a very muscled body. He had stopped moving and held out his hand through the mirror for her, she couldn't look away, as she took his hand there came a loud bagging from the door followed by the yells of Raoul. "Come with me and be free" the man said and she followed him through the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about how short they are, i'm working on making them more detailed and if you see any errors please let me know so i can fix them. thanks. i hope you enjoy **

Down Christine and The phantom walked until they came to the underground waterways the ran across the whole city. The phantom lead her to a small boat that was hidden behind pillars, he help her into the boat before joining her and pushing off with the long pole to move them forwards. While they had been journeying Christine was singing to fill the space between them, to simple here her voice gave the phantom joy beyond any he had felt in years.

As they reached the gates and Christine could see the beautiful studio where the man must have created all his beautiful works, all of which was yearning to share with his angel. The phantom looked down to see her reaction to his studio, to his delight it was one of joy the smile stretching across her whole face. "Do you like it?" he asked grinning at her, "it's amazing" she said turning her beaming face to him.

When they reached the shore The phantom helped her out of the boat and lead her to a mirror. "Do you trust me?" he asked, she nodded she curls bouncing with the movement. He smiled and pushed the pane of the mirror aside to reveal a long passage. He lead her through the dimly lit passageway until they reached a set of stairs leading up. "Where does this lead" Christine asked looking puzzled, The phantom looked back at her and gave her a wicked smile and said "you'll see" and they continued up.

When the reached the top of the stairs Christine found herself facing a dark wooden door with lovely carvings on it. The carvings were off scenes from operas and shakspeare, lovely roses and gardens. The phantom turned to Christine "close your eyes" he said, she obliged. Once they were shut The phantom opened the door and took her hand, leading her into the main room. "You can open your eyes now" The phantom said. When she opened her eyes the sight left her breathless, they looked like they were on top of the city, the room was huge, the far wall was a floor to ceiling window, painting hanging on the walls, beautiful furniture scattered around the room with a grand piano in the corner by the window. "This is beautiful" Christine said wandering around taking everything on the sight the smells of incense burning in the corning by where they came in. The moon was high in the sky by this point of the night, bathing the city in cool moonlight. Christine turned back around to face The phantom who was now leaning against a doorframe leading to a new room of the apartment, "is this your home?" Christine asked amazed by this new world she had never seen before. "Yes, this is my home" The phantom said with a little smile, pushing himself off the wall and walking forward to face her properly. Leaning down he whispered to her, "I have waited a long time to share this with someone who would understand". These words made Christine blush, his face was close enough to kiss, his breath warm against her skin, he ran his fingers gently through her hair stopping his fingers at the nape of her neck. This was enough to leave her heart racing, she wound her left hand in his hair draping her left hand around his shoulders, he wrapped his free hand around her waist pulling her close. Her mouth was inches from his, she could feel his hot breath mixing with hers, in smooth movement she closed the space between them, sealing them in a sweet and tender kiss. The phantom gently pulled out of the kiss looking at her with loving eyes. "What is your name?" Christine asked, she had always know him as The phantom but he must have a name, right? He looked down at her thinking, he never told anyone his real name he never trusted anyone enough, but her… "Eirk".

Back in the opera house Raoul was going mad, she had simply disappeared but how there was no way out of her dressing her except through the door, and she had not returned to her room. He had asked and was informed she never left, she stayed in the opera house almost all the time, and the only times she left were during the day.

As he stormed back to his rooms he ran across meg walking back from a dance rehearsal. "well hello there love" he said blocking her path, she looked down and said "h-hello sir" "please call me Raoul" he said lifting her head so he could look into her wide eyes.

"Y-yes R-Raoul" she said

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" he asked

"Uhm well I uh-"

"Come one one drink" he said with a dark smile

"O-okay" Meg said

Raoul pushed himself off the wall and lead her to his rooms locking the door behind them.

"Isn't it a lovely view?" he asked moving behind her and making her jump, "yes it's quite nice" she said, Raoul handed her a drink and raised his glass she did the same drinking one sip and sputtering. "That's quite strong" she said coughing a little more, "you get use to it" he said drinking more of his own, she nodded and took a small sip trying her best not to cough this time. "Here why don't you try something a little less strong" Raoul said with a little laugh, Meg nodded. Raoul took her glass and and poured a nice wine into it handing it back to Meg, she sipped and didn't cough, "mmm that tastes good" she said giving Raoul a little smile, he grinned back at her and finished his drink going to refill it.

When he got back he found Meg looking at the view over the city. Raoul set his drink down on the table next to the sofa, he walked up behind her wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her close to him, running his other hand down her the curve of her waist resting it on her inner hip gently massaging it. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as he moved her hand between her thighs and lifting her skirt. She wanted this someone to hold her, finally she was the loved one. Raoul pulled her around so she was facing him, she started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled at her shirt freeing it from her body, he pulled her face up towards his and pressed his lips to hers hoisting her up and walking to his bed. She landed on the bed and in moments his was on top of her, kissing her once more and pulling her skirt and tights down, she fumbled with his belt and he pushed her hands aside to undo it. He broke the kiss long enough to look at her body, wishing it was hers and not Megs, before leaning back down to kiss her again. She ran her hands along his body wanting to take it all in, he moved his hand across her curves stopping at her breasts, playing with her nipple making her arch into him. he began thrusting into her slowly at first then faster and faster making her moan, she started moving her hips in time with him moving faster and faster until he came to his release one final thrust bring Meg to climax with him. He rolled off her and lay there thinking of how he wanted Christine to be the one next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Erik" she said,

"is there a problem with it" Erik asked.

"no no of course not, I like it" Christine said walking back over to him and smiling, "it's beautiful" she said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her resting his head against the top of her head breathing her sweet scent. She pulled her head back and went on tiptoe he bent his head and kissed her, when she pulled back she rested her head on his chest closing her. "Are you tired?" he asked, "a little" she said. Erik picked her up surprising her and carried her to another room of the house and set her down carefully in the king sized bed before turning off the lights and closing the door as he left.

He went back out into the main room of his home and went to a locked door where he wrote his letters to the opera house. He sat down and began writing four separate letters letters, one to each opera house manager, one to the viscount, and one to the former leading soprano.

Misor Fermon stormed into his shared office where he found Misor Aundree. "Look at this!" he said thrusting the letter into Audree's hands. He opened the letter and read, once he had finished he looked up at Fermon and said "is this a joke?", "it had better be" Fermon responded. Just then Carlotta the leading soprano burst through the door in an out rage. "Are you fucking with me?" she yelled

"No of course not" Aundree said getting to his feet

"We didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" asked Fermon

"This letter" she said, and trust it at Fermon. When he had finished reading the letter he looked at Aundree as if to say, did you do this? he shook his head. "This isn't from us" Aundree said. "What the fuck are you playing at?" Raoul demanded as he flung the doors open. "Not him too" Fermon said rubbing his temples.

"Are you trying to get fired?" Raoul asked.

"No, we didn't send any of this" Aundree said.

"Then who did?" Raoul said.

Through the doors Aundree say madam Giry walking towards them carrying another letter. "Oh god no more please" he said. Madam Giry stopped in the doorway and waited for them. "I have a letter for you" she said and handed it to Fermon, who opened it with tender fingers as if it might explode if not careful.

"Dear gentlemen i have now sent you many notes letting you know how you must run my theater, you have not as ordered. If you do not obey a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Christine shall play the lead, box 5 five will be mine and Carlotta will no longer sing for you. Your friend OG".

"I will not stand for this" Carlotta screamed. "My dear of course not we take orders only from two people none of which are here to claim it to be them, until then you are pur star" Aundree said. Meg came running into the room and stopped when confronted by the large number of people before her. "Christine has returned" she said head down before leaving the room again.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine walked down the hall towards the stage to begin rehearsal, that morning the phantom had informed her that she would be playing the countess in that night's performance. SInce she was young all she had wanted to do was sing on the grand opera stage and last night she had gotten her chance, and it had felt amazing.

"Christine! there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Raoul called from behind her, she turned slowly to see him walking up behind her. "I'm sorry i have been very busy" she said trying to continue walking, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I have to go or I will be late" she said trying to pull her arm free. "Please just talk to me, I've missed you Christine" he begged, "I can't right now" she said, "fine we'll talk tonight after the show then" he said letting her go and walking off.

she massaged her wrist where he had grabbed her, she knew there would be a bruise. Once she made it to the stage she found everyone waiting, madam Giry handed her her part, she looked down and found she was to play the page boy. This didn't really bother her for she enjoyed singing but she didn't care for the spotlight 24/7, she liked to be in the back at times.

Raoul watched the rehearsal from box 5 his box, the whole time staring at Christine. She had to be his, she would be his, it was simply a question of how. The night before he had heard a mans voice in her room, which meant there was someone else who had to be gotten rid of. She was his! no one else could have her.

As the show began that night The phantom found that again his box had been taken by the spoiled brat Raoul. he would not stand for this something had to be done, he had warned them, but what, he was still thinking.

Before the show Raoul went to find Christine in the shared dressing room all the ballerinas inhabited. She was the only one left when Raoul found her, she was struggling to button the shirt she would wear as the page boy. Raoul walked up behind her and turned her around making her jump. "It's only me my sweet, don't worry no opera ghost is here to hurt you" he said stroking her cheek, she pulled away from his touch trying to cover her exposed top half. "Here let me help you" he said moving in again to work on her buttons. "Thank you" she said moving for the door, but Raoul grabbed her arm where he had earlier that day she cried out but he didn't seem to notice. "We need to talk" he said pulling her in close. "I have to be on stage soon" she whimpered, his grip was crushing. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers with a hard hunger. she tried to wriggle free but his grip was too tight. When he finally broke the kiss and let her go, she walked calmly out. She couldn't tell anyone his family owned everything she had no power, she was completely alone. except The phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry about taking so long to update this and for how short they are. **

**I hope you enjoy **

He had to do something about this insignificant twerp, he could not let Raoul go on hurting her, she was everything good in this world, and he was everything evil. He would put a stop to his terror now. First he wanted him to suffer in ways beyond imagine and then be left with nothing and no one, but how…

"Places everyone!" called the stage manager as the lights went down in the house, signaling the beginning of that nights performance. As Charlotta began her first song Christine was waiting in the wings for her entrance when she heard a soft voice whisper in her ear, she whipped around to see who it was but no one was there, she heard the voice again saying, he will pay for hurting you, and was gone.

Charlotta was murdering the song "Poor Fool", when booming through the opera house came the voice of Christin's angel. "Did i not tell you to leave box 5 empty for me!" the voice called from what seemed every corner.

"It's him" Christine whispered

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Charlotta said indignantly

"A toad madam! I believe it is you who is the toad!" the voice said and was silent

Everyone in the house was dumb struck, nothing like this had ever been done before. The audience began to applaud. This snapped the performers out of their trance and they began picked back where they had been. When Carlotta reached the chorus however, she croaked. Once again the audience was struck dumb. with Charlotta freaking out this could not be passed of as an accident. Once she was off and the curtains shut Misor aundree ran on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen tonight's performance will continue in a few moments when the role of the countess will be played by miss Daae". he said as he pulled Christine through the curtain. the house applauded, she was whisked away within minutes to get ready. "In the mean time we hope you enjoy the ballet from tonight's performance" misor aundree said leaving the stage, and the orchestra in a frenzy to get ready.

Up above the scene of dancers and stage hand trying to prepare, the head of ropes who's was to work the scenery was looking around seeing if he could find the man in the mask he had seen in the upper parts of the house, where even he was unsure how the access. As he looked down at the ballerinas below him, he heard a small russell, when he turned the man was right in his face white mask shining moon like in the dark. He ran. When he reached the rope bridge the man with the mask stood just on the other side. the rope master began to climb the ropes to escape. He reached the next leave and looked for what had to be a ghost, and to his relief saw nothing. He made for the ladder which would return him to his post when a rope slipped around his next pulling tight. The ropes master could barely breath, merely the tiniest amount of air could slip into his lungs but he was losing too much to make it up, it merely prolonged the suffering. Lights began to pop before his eyes as the masked man pulled tighter, and tighter. The ropes master wanted to cry out but he had no breath. he died with a single tear track running down his face.

Erik had killed this man, this man who had rapped countless ballerinas and chorus members, this mans next target was his Christine. This man deserved much worse than death, but now at least he would be gone and his love was safer. "see you in hell" Erik say before pushing his hanging body from the rope bridge he had attached it to. As he walked back to check on Christine he heard the screams of everyone below.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here have this, it's for the nerves" Madam Giry said to Christine handing her a glass of some clear liquid, She took the glass taking small sips. Once she finished Madam Giry took the glass back with a slight smile on her face. "Go my dear, you'll be great" she said turning Christine towards the door.

Raoul came running up to the dressing room grabbing a confused Christines hand and pulling her towards the stairs leading to the roof. what is happening? she thought I want to run but…. When they reached the roof she was scared but not of Raoul, it was that man who wore the mask, why was she scared of him? she was kind but…. "Are you okay?" Raoul asked pulling her face in close. "I'm…. scared" she said looking and sounding confused. "It's okay love, I'm here now" Raoul said tilting her face up so he could see her eyes, the curve of her mouth, the line of her neck leading down to the soft skin of her chest and breasts. He looked back up at her face and he could see the glazed look in her eyes, the drugs must be taking effect on her. Raoul pulled her face gentle to his, pressing his lips against hers, pulling her close. "What are you doing?" she asked confused trying to pull away from him, he just held on tighter. "Please let me go" she begged trying harder to get free, she had no strength, she couldn't fight him even if she could no one would believe her he would simply continue to hurt her, why not just zone out let it happen and be over with? if it would stop the torture why not? She went limp in his arms, letting him hold her up and press his lips all over her body, letting only a single tear escape her eyes.

Where was she? she has to be somewhere, Erik thought frantically searching the the opera house looking for her. He found the door to the stairs ajar. This door was always kept closed. He rushed up the stairs, he found the viscount pushing a limp Christine up against the wall, pulling her skirt up as he went.

"Get off her right now you inbred bastard" Erik raoed, and flew at Raoul. He ripped him away from his love and slamming him against the wall. "Stay away from her" he growled bashing Raouls head against the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious. Erik walked back to where Christine lay on the ground sobbing. "Did he hurt you?" he said bending down and pulling her head up to look at him. She held up the wrist that Raoul had sprained, the bruise now encircled her hole wrist. "Oh sweetie" Erik said pulling her into his arms and rocking her.

That night he brought her back to his penthouse above paris and away from the opera house where Raoul still resided. He lead her into the main living space and sat her down on the couch. "Is there anything you need love?" he said walking towards the hall. "Water" she said "if you please" he smiled and walked down the hall and into the kitchen, returning moments later with a full crystal glass of water. "Thank you" Christine said taking the water and going back to staring at the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, she silently noded. He stood up thinking there was something she wouldn't tell him, Raoul must have some power over her, he owned the whole theater of course he did so what was Erik going to do to free is caged angel…


	8. Chapter 8

When Raoul woke up he found himself in his bed with the little dancer walking in holding a bowl of water and a damp rag. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Raoul asked trying to sit up and falling back because of the throbbing in the back of his head. "We found you and you were unconscious so we brought you back and i stayed to make sure you were okay" Meg said as fast as she could, Raoul merely closed his eyes and pretended it was Christine tending to him.

Later that night and limo pulled up outside the opera house, Andree and Fearman rushed out to meet the young man who stepped out from the limo. he was tall with black hair that hung to his shoulders and was pulled back like a pirate, with wide shoulders were very toned even through his suit you could make out just barely the well defined lines. His strong blue eyes looked upon the two men who ran his parents opera house. "Where is he?" the man demanded. "Right this way" Andree said and began to led the new man to Raoul's rooms.

Once the man reached Raouls room he dismissed the other two men and proceed through the room to find him. He walked into the young mans room to find him being attended to by a young girl. "Who are you?" he demanded. "M-Meg" she stammered bowing her head. "ecusse us Meg" he said and she left bobbing a curtsey as she went. "What happened to you?!" the man asked. "I was attacked Richard" Raoul said. Richard walked to the window and looked out, "how did this happen? who was it?" he asked not looking back. Raoul hung his head and said, "I don't know, i was with Christine when it happened and then i was smashed against the wall, where is she?". "I don't know" Richard said walking back over to the bed to look down at his younger brother. "That monster must have taken her!" he said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "What monster?" asked Richard. "One who has taken her before, he must be stopped" Raoul said.

When Christine awoke the next morning she found herself in the same bed she had woken in the last time she had stayed, the only difference was this time he was asleep on the couch near the door. She gently got up so as not to wake him , and went towards the door to find the bathroom. when she got to the door a hand grabbed her arm gently stopping her. "Are you okay?" Eirk asked, she looked down into the beautiful eyes of her angel. "I just had to go to the bathroom" she said bending down and kissing him gently before straightening and smiling. he watched her walk down the hall before laying back down and staring at the ceiling. Eirk walked out to find her staring at the view again, "you really love it here don't you?" he asked. she turned and smiled, "yes, because i can share it with you" she said leaning her head against his chest. "Don't go back" he said into her hair, "if you do Raoul will only hurt you again". "What do you want me to do then?" she asked looking up into his eyes. "Run away with me".


End file.
